Eva and Staci
This article focuses on the interactions between Eva 'and 'Staci. Overview In Total Drama Toxic Brawl, Eva realizes now that her anger has been sorted out, she needs to act friendly and get some friends, who stay friends. She plans to drop them, as she states numerous times. Eva states she needs someone gullible and Staci springs to mind, especially because they are on the same team. Staci (at first) happens to view Eva as weird for acting differently than she used to, and finds her attempts rather weird, but still goes along with them. Eventually, both become friends with each-other and do not find each-other weird anymore. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens Eva gives Staci the nickname, "Sado Liar Girl", and allows her to join the alliance which she proposes. She asks Staci if they want to hit each-other in the face. Staci corrects her, while Eva tries to find a bear so she can have paint-balling gun filled with blood, this leads to Eva yelling at her. Staci calls Eva odd in the confessional. Eva tries to strike up conversion by asking her interests, and states all her interests as opposed to what Staci may like, Staci ignores Eva and states that she is scared. Eva talks to Staci and calls her ugly girl, but corrects herself by saying she isn't ugly, she then asks Staci if she can take the leadership. However, she gives Staci no choice in answering. Eva asks Staci if she wants to do the hitting thing she proposed earlier, whilst she is meant to be doing the challenge and calls her a weirdo, but changes the subject by saying she likes Staci's shoes. Staci also compliments Eva and when she starts to lie, she stops and apologizes. Due to being complimented, she looks happier, but suspects Staci is only sucking up. Eva asks if Staci can be her shield, but disregards this after realizing she is meant to be friends with her. So she encourages Staci to do her best. Eva yells at Staci to duck and is saddened when Staci is shot and out of the challenge. Eva tells Staci she did great while trying to hide her true feelings about how she thinks Staci actually did. Staci is then seen in the confessional wondering why Eva is trying to befriend her, Staci calls Eva a weirdo. Eva is then seen in the confessional asking whether she should berate Staci for sucking. Staci helps Eva and ignores Sadie plea for help and tries to convince Eva her slap was intentional and maybe she tripped, Eva agrees despite knowing that it was intentional. Eva calls Staci pretty and skinny and doesn't regret saying it and is shocked that Staci feels insecure. Towards the end of the episode, when Staci is about to finish her ramble on her ancestors she stops and Eva protests that she really was listening, though she was not. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder When an eyeball is burped out and it lands on Tyler, Eva cheers because of Staci being the one who burped it out. When Eva is unconscious, Staci is in shock and is the first to try and help Eva by blowing air over and throwing a bucket of cold water over her. Toxic Battle of Doom! Staci cheers for Eva, hoping for her to win the challenge. Staci's reaction to Eva being switched is mostly shock. She is about to say something about Eva, (which would probably be a compliment to her and an insult to the team) but stops and insists she said nothing. At the end of the episode, Eva glares at Staci, and her other team members. En-Toxicating In the confessional, Eva reveals that she is annoyed about the switch due to her friendship being built up with Staci and states that it was hard. Later, before the challenge, Eva greets Staci and tries to talk to her, but Staci appears scared and states that they should go to the mess hall, and Staci ends up running there to get away from her. Eva comments that Staci is acting weird. Later, Eva tells Staci that she is correct about Staci being weird about misinterpreting what Staci said, Staci replies by sarcastically agreeing and rolling her eyes. Mutant Kingdom Eva tries to make amends with Staci due to wondering where and how they stand with each-other, but notices Staci joking and thinks it is for real, she is in shock and declares her as her number one enemy in the confessional. Down, Down In My Awful Mine Eva reveals in the confessional that she was to harsh, and that her number one enemy shouldn't be Staci, and that she is only saying this because she talked to Staci and happened to find out Staci was joking. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste Eva tells Staci it is cool that she is safe, but mistakenly calls her Sadie. Fun Zone 3.0 Staci sees Eva fly over the sky, and remarks at how dangerous it is, she starts to wonder how to get out and gets progressively more worried as Eva descends to the ground. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate In the cabin, Staci defends Eva and sticks up for her going against the argument that Eva is a pig. Eva walks in at that moment and asks Staci how she is. Eva decides that she will stick with Staci as they haven't talked since the switch. Eva compliments Staci's new shoes, Staci thanks her but tells her they should talk after the challenge has been explained. Later, Eva wonders where Staci is and calls her "Stace" but quickly covers it up by saying she meant to say Staci, she shrugs it off and doesn't seem to be concerned as she believes Staci will make her way to the challenge area. When Staci tells Chris the challenge sucks, Chris yells at her. Eva defends Staci and tells Chris that Staci is right about the challenge and that he shouldn't be so mean spirited towards her. Eva screeches and preaches that Owen should be out of the challenge for doing nothing, Staci supports Eva vocally on this, which Eva appreciates. The Toxic Treasure of Awkanawaw Eva declines Jo's offer to work out to see Staci, she makes her way to the mess hall to find Staci crying, much to her deep shock. She instantly goes to console her and yells at Sadie and Noah for intruding stating that she shall deal with it. Staci tells Eva what is wrong, making Eva saddened because she believes Staci is referring to Scott's elimination. Eva seems slightly annoyed when Staci calls everyone remaining in the game mean. Eva encourages Staci to go to Samey and tells her that she shall be nicer to her, she also encourages Staci to win immunity, with the belief that she can, Staci calls Eva a good friend. Staci is chosen with the task of giving her point to Alejandro or Eva, Staci chooses Eva due to her being her friend, despite Eva's insisting that Alejandro should get immunity, even after Staci refuses to change her mind and sticks with her decision to grant Eva immunity. At the ceremony, Eva suggests that Beth and Alejandro should be eliminated, Chris declares them both eliminated and Staci exclaims in shock, showing that she is against Eva's idea and Chris' decision. Eva notices this and tells Chris she was joking. 2014: A Toxic Owen Eva greets Staci, but gets distracted by Sadie. Eva wonders whether she is pushing everyone away and shows hesitance in confiding in Staci, but does so anyway, Eva continues to do so and notices a lack of reply and she asks whether Staci is listening, however Staci confirms she is not ignoring Eva when speaking to Scarlett. Eva advises Staci to stop crying, bringing up Scott and his elimination. When Eva is caught, Staci hurries and checks on Eva and her well-being. At the ceremony, Staci is worried for Eva (along with Owen). I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant Staci and Eva do not interact much at the ceremony, but at the ceremony, Staci voted for Eva, sending her home. While, when voting, Eva tells Staci that if she doesn't survive the ceremony, she wishes for her to claim victory. In Chris We Trust Eva is the most positive about Staci and not any other member of the final five, she says that Staci is nice, but she does need to learn to toughen up further. There's No Crying in War Eva only helps Scarlett due to her large hate for Staci, she dubs her a traitor, Staci is saddened at this, and at the end of the episodes bids her goodbye after it is announced she and the other helpers would be hurled. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize When Eva cuts Lightning's as opposed to being one of the many cutting Staci's thread, Staci assumes that Eva forgave her, and is extremely happy, Eva shrugs show that she does and surprisingly does not harbour a grudge against Staci. Trivia *Both have been eliminated in the third episode of one of their seasons. **Eva was eliminated in The Big Sleep in Total Drama Island. **Staci was eliminated in Egyptian Torture in Total Drama Around the World. *Coincidentally, both have been eliminated twice before merge, and merged once (not counting Eva's returns). *Both were back to back eliminated in Total Drama Around the World. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Alliances Category:Season 4 interactions Category:Friendships